The Living Tombstone
Yoav Landau, better known online as The Living Tombstone, is an Israeli-American YouTuber, most known for his original songs on well-known video games, with his Five Night's at Freddy's music series being one of the most popular playlists on his YouTube channel. Starting off creating music in the My Little Pony fanbase, he now creates a variety of original songs, remixes, covers songs and parodies, often featuring characters from well-known memes, such as the Globglogabgalab, and Robbie Rotten from Lazytown (in "We Are Number One"). He occasionally made vlogs doing channel announcements, reading YouTube comments, promoting songs and making subscriber special videos and so on, although he's stopped making these since January 2016. Red VS Blue On August 24, 2015, Yoav released the first installment of his Red VS Blue series, remixing the "Dog of Wisdom" meme. He released two versions of the song, a "Blue" version, which is the "Casual" variation of the song, and the "Red" version, the more "Hardcore" variation of the song. As quoted from his Facebook, "BLUE version will be the nice and tidy mainstream version for the general audience to enjoy, intended for casual listening. RED version is where I go all out and make it as intense, crazy and evil as possible, this is intended for people who want more from my music." Also describing it as "Blue Version = Heaven, Red Version = Hell" on Twitter. He discontinued the Red VS Blue series near October of the same year, when he released the Blue version of the "Dead Kitten Song" which unexpectedly turned out to be the last, without a Red variation. The reason for this is currently not well known, although it is thought that he simply did not enjoy making them anymore, and having the expectation to make both versions and quickly whip up another without the thought of quality or whether it's a version he's proud of releasing. His last mention of it is on a Twitter reply thread, stating, "I am not doing anymore Red vs Blue stuff, I'll leave the Blue version where it is and leave it be." He reinstalled the series June 2018, with his Globglogabgalab Remix, and continues Red VS Blue to this day. Trivia *He created "Tom's Dog", which is the theme for the 5th installment of the popular web series, asdfmovie by TomSka. *He is the first YouTuber to make a Five Nights At Freddy's song, in which to this day the video has over 150 million views as the most viewed FNAF song on YouTube.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l18A5BOTlzE *Before he was known for his Five Nights At Freddy's songs, he was known for his remix of the song "Discord", based on a character in My Little Pony. *His remix of the song "Discord" by Eurobeat Brony got attention from even outside the MLP fanbase, where a lot of them would often be "annoyed" of how good the song was despite it being based on MLP. References This page was created by user Century Orion on June 29, 2016. Category:American YouTubers Category:Israeli YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views